A Change of Heart
by goodgollyholly
Summary: Derek has always been mean to Casey, but what happens when one day he changes? Will the change last? Dasey-bc nothing else is worth it
1. Boozy

Hey! So technically this isn't my first fanfic, but I deleted my first one bc it was terrible, so I thought a new story would be better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

* * *

Chapter One

"Derek!" Casey yelled upstairs, "Hurry up if you want my help! I have plans tonight!"

"I'm coming..." Derek grumbled from the top of the stairs.

He walked down into what he thought was his family room-but it was now transformed into a dance floor.

"What is all of this?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, I figured, if you're going to learn to dance, why not go all out?!" She said happily.

"Okay, lets just get this over with."

"Okay, but real quick, why do you want to learn so bad?"

"Geez, Case, I told you already: I want to impress Sally!" He said without making eye contact.

She looked at him skeptically, "I don't believe one bit Mr. Venturi."

He tried to look all tough and said "Yeah, well I have my reasons."

She rolled her eyes and they began to dance.

"Wow, this really isn't that hard." Derek said.

"Yeah, because I'm leading you! Come on Derek, be a ma-DAMN! Stop stepping on my toes!"

"Sorry." He said laughing.

They finished dancing and sat down on the couch with glasses of water.

"Wow, now I'm as straight as they come, but I never knew dancing could be that much fun."

"Haha, yeah, so could you tell me why you wanted to learn?" She said laughing.

"Hmm, maybe when you're older." He said sighing and heading upstairs.

She sighed and returned to her water. Before she knew it she heard someone calling her name.

"Case...Space Case...Klutzilla..."

"Huh?" She said as she sat up.

"Nora and my dad went out to dinner, Lizzie and Edwin are sleeping over at friends' houses, and Marti is at my moms house...so they left us money for dinner, what do you want?"

"Wow, you're actually asking _me_ what _I_ want? This is definitely a first from you! Wait, let me just take a mental video of this moment," she closed her eyes to remember the moment.

"Okay, drama queen, if you don't decide I'll decide for you."

"Hmmmm, Chinese!"

"Okay, I guess I'll just order the usual." And with that he left to get the phone.

"...Yeah, two orders of sweet and sour chicken, one order of orange chicken, two orders of general tso's chicken, and four egg rolls...mhmm delivery please...okay, thanks."

"Geez, Derek, you ordered enough to feed like, 4 Chinese families."

"What can I say, I'm a hungry man...get it! Like the meals you can buy at the store!"

"Wow, really funny, Derek." I said glancing up from my book to watch him laugh at himself.

Within no time, the food was here.

"Mmmmm, it smells so good!" Casey inhaled.

Derek got the plates and silverware, and Casey got the drinks.

"Hmm, okay, so ya wanna do something fun?" Derek said with a fiery look in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Casey asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, our parents probably won't be back for awhile, and I'm feeling a tense, so how about something to loosen us up?" He said as he grabbed a bottle of vodka.

Casey thought about this for awhile..."Okay! But no matter what happens, neither of us tell them about this...ever, not even as some sort of blackmail-my mom is really serious about drinking."

"Agreed" He said as he grabbed her hand to shake on it.

It must have been pretty funny to see the two of them, eating a ton of Chinese food with their shots of vodka. And the fact that they were actually acting nice to each other-almost like friends.

Within an hour, they were pretty hammered.

"I...can't...believe...you...dumped...your...coke...on...Kendra!" Derek said in between laughs and shots.

"She wouldn't...leave me...alone...talking about...you!" Casey managed to get out.

The random conversations continued for another 20 minutes.

"This night has been a lot of fun...I've never seen you like this, Case." Derek said staring dreamily into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you ever being this nice to me." Casey said, returning the stare.

His eyes darted downwards, "I'm really sorry I haven't been nice to you, Case. It's just easier to be mean instead of using your true feelings...I'm not really a bad guy, Case."

"Yeah, I can see that now..." She said, extending her hand to caress his face. The moment to two of them touched she back away, suddenly sobering.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed, good night, Derek." Casey said as she started to head upstairs. Derek followed into his own room.

As soon as she got upstairs, she turned on the bedroom light. She was about to plot into her bed when she saw something horrifying lying right there in her own bed.

"AHHHH!" Casey shrieked.

A second later, Derek was running into the room, "What's wrong? Ugh, it reeks in here." He slurred.

She just pointed. There was a pile of throw-up right in the middle of her bed.

"Eww! That's so gross."

"Ohmygosh, I think Marti was sleeping in here today when she didn't feel good!"

"That is nasty, just come and sleep in my room."

"Really? Thanks Der."

He walked off into his room when he heard his name, "Der-ek! I forgot to wash my pajamas and all my clothes are stinky! Do you have something I could wear?"

He sighed and said yes.

She smiled and skipped into his room. He was in the process of getting changed, so she decided tap him on the shoulder, "Derek, do you have something for me?"

"Hmm, here's one of my hockey jerseys, it should cover you...I don't think any of my sweat pants would really fit you." He said shrugging.

"Okay, thanks!" She said smiling. He continued to get changed and she climbed into his bed.

He looked over and saw her snuggling against _his_ pillow, in _his_ bed, in _his_ jersey. He couldn't look away. He loved looking at her in _his_ things. Derek knew that he had fallen for her, fallen for her pretty hard.

She looked up at him blinking and laughing, "Are you coming to bed, silly?"

"Oh, I think I'll just sleep on the floor." He said solemnly.

"Don't be silly, there's plenty of room in here for you!"

"Okay, if you say so."

He climbed into bed and turned away from Casey, and Casey then turned towards him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Case?"

"Yeah, Der?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Getting comfortable." She said snuggling closer to him.

Soon, she started to kiss the back of his neck.

"Case..." He moaned, and she continued. He flipped over to be facing her and it turned out to be a full-blown make out session with his step-sister in his bed!

Pretty fast, things started to get even more heated. He couldn't control himself and he started to let his hand crawl up the inside of the jersey she was wearing. She moaned and nodded. The jersey came off as well as Derek's boxers and her panties.

A few minutes later, they were both lying there, panting in his bed. Then they just started to laugh.

"I can't believe we just did that," Casey said laughing, "let's do it again!"

"Wait, let me catch my breath!" Derek said panting.

And then they did it all over again, and then fell into a deep, relaxing sleep, only to be awoken by...

Ooooo cliffhanger! Okay, well, please read and review...i know this isn't very good, but it's going somewhere! R&R...flames are okay, and suggestions are always appreciated )


	2. News

Okay, so I'm continuing..and I totally forgot to add that basically anything I will ever write will be out of character. Don't forget to reviewwwww

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

* * *

Chapter Two

"DEREK? CASEY?" Edwin jumped as he opened the door to his older brother's room.

Casey shrieked, "Ohmygod!" and she pulled the covers up.

"Ed, what are you doing in here?" Derek asked, trying to stay cool.

"I think the question is what are _you_ doing in here, Derek." Edwin responded.

"Umm, well Casey, umm, well you see..." Derek started glancing at Casey.

"Hmm, my bed was dirty." She said the last word more like a question.

"Well it seems like this bed is, too." Edwin said laughing.

"Yeah, listen, Ed, you cannot tell anyone about this...or else I will tell Dad and Nora how I caught you and Lizzie doing a little more than talking in the game closet." Derek said with a smirk.

Casey laughed and Edwin blushed, "Okay. Fine, it's a deal."

Edwin quickly left the room and Derek glanced at the clock, "It's about midnight. I wonder why Ed is home, I thought he was at a sleepover."

"Maybe he forgot something." Casey said shrugging and starting to put his jersey back on.

Derek put his boxers back on climbed back into bed.

"Hey, Case?" He asked.

There was no response. He looked over and found her fast asleep. He smiled and decided to do the same.

_**The Next Morning**_

Derek woke up and glanced at Casey. She was lying down right next to him with her eyes just staring at the ceiling.

"Case?" Derek asked as he sat up and look at her.

She just stared blankly. Derek knew not to rush to get her response.

"We made a mistake last night, Derek, we were drunk." She said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Case, it's okay. I don't see how it's a mistake; we aren't related."

"I have a headache, I'm going to shower." She got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

Derek just stayed in bed confused. He eventually got dressed and headed downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his family minus Marti sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, Derek." Nora said, being her normal, cheerful self.

"Yeah, great morning." He grumbled.

"So did you sleep well, Derek?" Edwin asked cocking an eyebrow.

Derek just responded by giving an evil glare.

Nora put pancakes on everyones' plates and juice in all the cups.

Casey came downstairs looking completely hungover even though she showered.

"Mornin' Case!" Nora said.

Casey grabbed her head and squinted her eyes. She sat down at the counter and started to eat.

"Okay kids, George and I have some news!" Nora said.

All the kids let out their own grumble.

"Oh, come on! You guys don't even know what I was going to say! Well, anyways, we're going on a spring break vacation next Thursday!"

All of a sudden everyone perked up, "Where?!"

"Well, we figured we could go to the states for a few days! We're going to go to New York City!"

All of the kids got a glossy look over their eyes, all imagining their own NYC adventures.

Lizzie:

_The sports museums will be awesome!_

Casey:

_I can't wait to see the NYC Ballet!_

Derek:

_Dude, hot, rich babes throughout the ENTIRE city._

Edwin:

_I guess I'm thinking whatever Derek is..._

"I'm in!" Lizzie said, and all of the others agreed.

Really short chapter...and it wasn't very good...but it was one of those chapters that sets up the rest of the story. Please review, suggestions are always good!


	3. Unexpected

Sorry for the over a month long hiatus...i've been overwhelmingly busy!!

Okay, the beginning of this chapter is REALLY boring, but I promise it gets better...

* * *

"Come on kids!" George called from the front door of the house, "It's going to be a long ride!"

The kids groaned as they sleepily dragged their bags down the steps and loaded them up in the car.

"Was it really necessary to leave at 7am on the first day of Spring Break?" Derek asked with his eyes still half shut.

"We want to get an early start so that we'll have more time there...no go help Casey bring down her bags." Nora said as she grabbed the car keys.

Derek groaned on the inside and headed upstairs.

He knew Casey had been having a rough time since _the incident_, so he had a very sensitive approach whenever he tried to talk to her. "Case?" He said as he gently knocked on her door.

"Come in." He heard quietly.

He walked in the room and saw a distraught Casey tried to close her suitcase.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

Her eyes teared up, "Derek, I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle this vacation. I've been trying to avoid you, but I'm going to be stuck with you this whole time...it's just going to be really hard on me."

"Case, it's fine." He said sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug.

She shrugged away, "No, Derek, it's not 'okay.' I'm so ashamed; I can't believe I did that...with you."

"Jeez Case, way to deflate my ego." He said with a laugh, "Come on, the family wants to hit the road."

He grabbed a suitcase and led her out to the car.

"Okay! Casey, Lizzie, Marti in the back, Derek and Edwin in the middle." Nora announced.

_Well at least I'm not sitting next to him_. Casey thought.

George started up the SUV and we were full speed ahead to NYC. Casey decided to just listen to her iPod for awhile as the kids watched _A Series of Unfortunate Events_.

A few hours later, Lizzie tried to wake up Casey, "Case, wake up! We're going to eat lunch."

Casey was disoriented for awhile, but eventually comprehended what was going on.

The family was at a Subway, and they all went into different lines to order their food.

It was finally Derek and Casey's turns to order. "Chicken and cheese on white." they said at the exact same time. Casey just looked at him with a scowl and he returned a smile. As Casey turned away, Derek saw a small smile playing at the ends of her lips.

They all sat down to eat...Liz, Ed, Case and Derek at one table, George, Nora and Marti at another.

"So Derek, who's the latest catch of yours?" Edwin said raising an eyebrow.

Derek and Casey both choked on their subs. Lizzie just sat there with out suspecting anything.

"Umm, no one Edwin...how about you?" This time Edwin and Lizzie spit out their subs.

"No one." Edwin's pride said.

Lizzie looked down and had a small pout on her face.

The rest of the meal was pretty much silent until George came over with an announcement.

"Kids, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to stay here over night."

"What?! Why?" Casey asked in desperation.

"Marti's flu has come back...we thought it was gone, but she still doesn't feel well, and the long car ride is just making it worse. We're just going to have to get a room and bunk here tonight."

The kids sighed and headed to the car to go searching for a hotel.

"Ooo! There's one!" Nora pointed out.

The sign read, "Hilton Garden Inn."

They pulled into the driveway and temporarily parked the SUV.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had three rooms available for tonight." George asked politely.

"Let me check." The receptionist responded as she clicked away on her computer.

"Hmm, it seems that we only have two rooms left for tonight, both non smoking."

George looked at Nora and shrugged, "I guess we'll take them."

The seven of them headed into the elevator to go up to their rooms.

"Okay, Derek, Edwin, Lizzie and Casey in one room, me, George and Marti in the other...fair?"

The kids didn't even bother arguing about it because they knew the parents would win the argument.

The kids entered their rooms. "Woah this is awesome! It's like the honeymoon suite!"

The explored the room with had two king beds, a mini fridge, a full bar, an in-room jacuzzi, a huge tv, and a beautiful view of the garden from the balcony.

"I could get used to this place." Lizzie said as she flopped onto her bed.

"I think we should settle sleeping arrangements now." Edwin said with a devilish smirk and a wink, "How about Derek and Casey in that bed and me and Liz in that one?"

Lizzie gave a disgusted look and said, "Or me and Case in that bed and you and Derek in that one."

"Liz, in all seriousness, I am a man, I'm not going to sleep with my kid brother...it's just not right." Derek popped in.

"How about you forget about your selfish pride for a second, Derek." Casey said as she came out of the bathroom clad in a red bikini and headed out the door.

Derek was speechless. First about her comment and second, about the way she looked.

"Umm, yeah, well, I'm going to go to the pool." Derek said as he walked out the door, "You two can figure out the sleeping arrangements."

The two middle kids sat dumbfounded and Derek left.

Derek raced to the pool where Casey was doing laps. During her butterfly, she saw him, "Go away, Derek."

"You can't make me, I want to talk to you."

She got out, wrapped a towel around herself started to dry off, "Then talk."

"Okay...I think we should try and get along, for the sake of the trip. I think that there may be a possibility that we could be friends by the end of this. I really don't like being the mean guy anymore...there comes a time in your life when you realize you just need to grow up."

Casey sat there and contemplated what he said for a moment, "Well I guess it couldn't hurt..."

"Exactly what I thought!" He said giving her a hug.

Her body became stiff. He could tell, "A little too soon for hugs?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, maybe just a little." She responded laughing. It was the first time he saw her laugh in a few days, so it made him happy.

They started walking back to the elevator to go to the room.

"You wanna do something fun?" Derek asked cocking an eyebrow.

At first Casey was afraid remembering the last time he said that, "Umm, remember what happened last time?"

"Haha, no! Not that, I was thinking we could go to a restaurant to get some dinner."

"Hmm, give me 20 minutes." She said as soon as they got in the door of the hotel room.

Casey grabbed a cocktail dress and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Derek grabbed khakis and a polo and went to the other room to shower and get ready.

Twenty minutes later, Derek was just finishing combing his hair as Casey walked out of the bathroom.

"Case, you look wonderful."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, Fabio." She said laughing at her joke.

"Shall we?" He said as he opened the door to go.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated right away at the bar.

"Derek, you seriously brought me to a bar? You know I can't resist a drink!" She said with a pout which turned to a laugh.

The bartender came over and Derek asked for two beers and flashed a fake ID.

As soon as the beers came, he also asked for two burgers.

A few beers later, Casey and Derek were at the karaoke machine singing "Come on Eileen."

The whole audience was loving it and singing along.

Eventually Derek and Casey decided to head back to the room.

Edwin and Lizzie were in there watching a movie...in the same bed. When they walked in the room, the kids jumped.

"Woah! What's goin on here?" Derek slurred and Casey laughed.

Lizzie jumped out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Edwin also got up to see Derek, "Dude, you two are totally drunk!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Casey said waving it off with her hand, "I'm going to go pass out now."

She crawled into a bed and fell fast asleep...and soon did everyone else.

Casey woke up next to Lizzie and glanced over to see Edwin in the other bed. She was happy to see she didn't repeat her mistake, but she did have a nasty hangover. She heard a noise so she looked across the room.

"Coffee?" Derek asked, "It helps the hangover."

"Please." Casey said rubbing her head and reaching out for the mug.

Pretty soon the four kids were all up and ready to hit the road once again, so Derek and Casey went to the parents room to see if they were ready.

They walked into the room and saw them all asleep.

"DAD! NORA! Wakey wakey!" Derek yelled.

They shot up like they were being fired at, "What?!"

"Guys, it's already 10am, don't you want to leave soon?" Casey asked.

"I'm sorry, Case, we can't, Marti was sick all night...we honestly just fell asleep probably a half an hour ago."

"What about New York?!" Lizzie cried from the doorway, which startled everyone.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, we just can't."

The kids retired to their room and sat in disappointment.

"I wish we could go to New York...or at least get out of boring Syracuse." Edwin said with a frown.

They all sat there agreeing until Derek had an idea, "I've got it! Let's ask Dad and Nora if _we_ can go to New York! We can be there in five hours tops!"

The younger kids sighed at this lame attempt.

"Actually, I think that could work, I mean, my mom totally trusts me, she knows I can handle it." Casey said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

The four of them ran into their parents room to pitch their idea to them.

"...so we thought we could just take Lizzie and Edwin with us to New York." Derek said.

"And you know we wouldn't do anything stupid, you trust me, right mom?" Casey chimed in.

Nora thought about this..."I don't know..."

"Come on, mom, we're all very responsible...even Derek has his moments!"

"Fine. On one condition...Casey is in charge of everyone's actions...she's the only one I trust...sorry Liz, I trust you, but you're too young."

The kids were so excited that they started loading the SUV up again.

"Okay, here's the Visa and George's Mastercard. I am allowing you to use it for food, gas, hotel, touristy things, and you all can buy one souvenir that is under 100 each." Nora said as she handed over the cards, "Oh, and we already have reservations at the Sheraton Hotel and Towers."

"Okay, thanks! Bye mom!" Casey said as she hugged her mother and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Bye Nora!" Derek waved as he pulled out of the parking space and headed out.

The minute they were out of the parking lot Casey squealed.

Derek looked over confused, "What?"

"I cannot believe they let us go! This is going to be so much fun!" Casey said as she turned up the radio.

Review por favor! The more reviews I get the sooner i'll update!!


	4. Missing Pajamas

Mmk, so i'm goin to LA this weekend, so I thought I would be kind and post one more chapter for ya'll

* * *

Chapter 4

"NO DER-EK! You need to turn onto 52nd Street!" Casey shrieked as he attempted to turn onto 51st.

"Hey, Space Case-chill. There's a parking ramp here. We'll park here and walk a block with our bags." Derek responded trying to calm her down.

She pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't want to carry _all_ my bags _all_ the way to the hotel _all_ the way in my _new_ shoes!"

"Okay, princess, I'll carry your bags." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Edwin and Lizzie shot each other suspecting glances in the back seat.

They parked in the garage and were able to access the hotel right from the elevator of the garage.

"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, hello, my name is Casey McDonald, I have a reservation for tonight until next Friday."

"Okay, what name is the reservation under?

Casey glanced at Derek, not knowing what name to say.

"Um, check McDonald and Venturi." Derek suggested.

The receptionist typed away for awhile, "I'm sorry, but we have no reservations under either of those names."

Edwin and Lizzie looked worried.

"Erm, okay, then can we make a reservation for tonight?" Casey asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's spring break; we're completely booked. You can try our sister hotel, the Four Points."

Casey groaned, "Can you call first to see if they have rooms so we don't need to go there?"

"Of course..." She said as she dialed the phone, "Mhmm, yes, mhmm, yes, thank you, good bye." She said and hung up, "I'm sorry they're all out also. There are many other hotels around there though, good luck."

The four kids walked into the lobby and plopped on the sofas.

Tears started welling up in Casey's eyes, "I just wanted the best New York vacation, and now we have no where to sleep, let alone rest our feet!"

"Haha, that kinda rhymed." Edwin said laughing.

Derek shoved his brother and put a supportive arm around Casey, "Case, it's going to be OKAY. We have all night to look for hotels!"

Now the tears started to flow, "I don't want to, I just want to lie down and relax! Is that too much to ask?!"

"Okay, Case, I'll go put our bags back in the car and look for hotels. Meanwhile, you can take the kids and go shopping. Here's your mom's Visa."

She wiped away her tears and smiled, "Well, I guess that would be _too_ terrible. Thanks Derek."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Keep your phone on. I'll keep ya updated."

She smiled and walked off with the kids and Derek went back to the SUV with all of the bags.

When Casey was checking out at Bloomingdales, she got a cell phone call from Derek.

"Hey Derek." She said as she trying to balance the phone and swipe the credit card.

"Hey, Case, I got us the last room at the New York Inn."

"The New York Inn? I've never even heard of it."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda gross, and we have only one double bed and two roll-aways to use between the four of us."

"Ugh, well at least it's a roof."

"Well, they're having some repairs, so some sections are missing, but I'm just about positive that we will have a roof."

Derek could feel her glare through the phone.

"Okay, fine, come get us at Bloomingdales then you can take us to the hotel."

"I'm on my way, meet you at 59th and Lexington in 5."

Casey stood anxiously at the corner holding Lizzie and Edwin's hands.

"Casey, do you really need to be holding our hands?" Edwin asked as he tried to wriggle free from her death grip.

"There are just a bunch of creepos here creepin me out." Casey said looking around frantically.

"Derek!" She called out as soon as she saw him.

He ran over and Casey enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank God you're here, man." Edwin said, "Casey's been freaking out because all of the "creepos" around here."

Derek just looked confused and led them to their hotel.

The arrived within a few minutes and walked inside their room.

Lizzie scrunched her nose, "Ugh, it smells like something died in here!"

There were a few more groans but then they saw the beds.

"Okay, sleeping arrangements..."Casey began, "Well, the cots are really tiny, so I think only Liz and Ed can fit on those, so that leaves me and Derek for the bed."

"Oo! Another night with my favorite girl!" He said putting an arm around her.

She quickly shook it off and put her bag down.

Liz and Ed went downstairs to see the cappuccino machine and Derek went into the bathroom.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" Casey asked as she unpacked.

"I don't know, something quick, I just want to relax tonight."

"Totally, how about Sbarro? Pizza's always good."

"Sounds great." He said as he got out of the bathroom, "Let's go."

They headed downstairs, grabbed Liz and Ed, and walked to get pizza.

After ordering, they walked back so they could eat it at their room.

All four of them sat on the bed and talked while they ate.

"So Liz, Ed, how has school been?" Casey asked.

"Pretty good," Liz responded, "we're studying human social/interactions."

"And we're studying Sex Ed!" Edwin shouted with his mouth full.

"Oh...that's...nice." Casey responded as she blushed and looked down. She could feel Derek's eyes on her.

Pretty soon, they were all done and getting ready for bed. Lizzie went downstairs to get more sheets and Edwin was in the bathroom.

Casey reached in her bag to get her pajamas.

"No fucking way." She said in anger.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I left my pajamas at the other hotel in Syracuse! What am I gonna do now?!"

"Here, take this, he said handing her one of his tee shirts."

"Thanks, Derek."

"Okay, I have to change, don't look." Casey said.

Derek put a hand over his eyes.

"Derek, come on, I don't trust that, turn around!" She said doing a circular motion with her finger.

He slowly turned around, and before he knew it she was done. When he turned back around, he saw the most beautiful sight. He would always love her in his clothes.

"Good night!" She said as she crawled into bed.

"Good night, Case."

About five minutes later, Edwin came out of the bathroom.

"So, she left her pajamas at the other hotel?" He asked Derek as he looked at Derek's opened suitcase on the ground.

Derek nodded and continued rummaging though his bag.

Edwin just smirked, looking at Casey pajamas, folded neatly inside Derek's suitcase.


	5. Awkwardness

I'm back from LA so here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Soon, their vacation came to an end. All in all, they had fun doing whatever they did. Casey would frequently get lost by herself, and Derek would frantically go searching for her...and she was always found. Liz and Ed would frequently wander off on their own which would freak Casey out. They even visited Casey's dad for a day in the city. And Derek even accompanied Casey to several Broadway shows...she wondered why, but he would say that he didn't want her getting lost or else Nora would flip out. Now they were back home...

"Derek? Have you seen my glittery tank top?" Casey called from her bedroom.

Derek was in the other room unpacking his bag, "Nope, ask Liz or Ed."

Casey went on into Edwin's room, "Ed, have you seen my glittery tank top?"

"No, sorry, but are you _sure_ Derek doesn't have it?" He asked raising a brow.

Casey looked at him suspiciously, "Um, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have it...why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, forget I said anything." He said as he waved it off and went back to unpacking.

Casey jumped onto his bed and gave him a serious look, "Tell.Me.Now."

"I just thought maybe Derek had it." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're impossible." She said as she left his room.

On the way back to her room, she glanced into Derek's room and noticed he wasn't in there.

"_Hmm, I don't think it would hurt anyone if I just peeked in there to look for my tank top."_

She walked into the room and over to his suitcase. Casey soon started sifting through it...eventually spotting her tank top _and_ her pajamas.

Suddenly a door closed and she slowly turned around with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing in my room?" Derek asked as he stood over her.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" Casey retorted.

"Touché."

"I'm not going to ask you again, Derek."

"You left them in the rooms we stayed at, so I just threw them into my bag." He responded.

"Well, why didn't you give them back when I was asking for them?!" Casey asked angrily.

"Woah, chill out, Casey, I forgot I had them, okay?"

"No, I don't buy it." She said getting up.

"Fine, then don't believe me."

"I don't. I had so much fun with you in New York, and I guess it was stupid of me to actually think that I could trust you. Talk to me when you actually want my trust." Casey then slammed the door and walked back to her room.

After that they didn't talk for nearly two months.

Casey usually confined herself to her room and Emily's house, and Derek basically lived at Sam's house.

It was eventually the beginning of summer and Emily and Sam knew something wasn't right.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrring._

"Hello?" Sam said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Sam, it's Emily, is Derek at your house?"

"Nah, he is grocery shopping with my mom, he has been soo weird lately."

"What? Shopping with your mom? Okay, well, Casey's been pretty weird too, and I think something happened between the two of them."

"Yeah, Derek told me there was a huge fight, but when I tried to have him tell me more, he just changed the subject."

"Casey won't even tell me anything, it's getting pretty awkward having her here. I want to have a life, but she never wants to go out."

"Jeez, I wish we could trade places, all Derek wants to do is go out to parties...he's trying to drag me out to a bunch of college parties every night! It's getting overwhelming."

"Something is definitely up. We need to think of a plan..."

Okay, this chapter was either gonna be really short, or really long, so I decided to go with short...so the next chapter will be up probably tonight. Please review!


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6

Casey was painting her nails as Emily walked in the room.

"Casey, I have something to tell you." Emily said calmly.

Casey looked up, "Yeah, sure, Em, you can tell me anything."

"I'm have a date with Sam tonight!" Emily shrieked.

Casey look frazzled, "No way!"

"Yeah, he's coming over tonight, I totally understand if you want to go out with friends or something tonight."

"No, that's okay, you're really my only friend now-a-days."

"Really? I thought you were close with Derek?"

"Don't even say that name..." Casey said as she closed her eyes, "I'll stay out of your way tonight."

"No, don't be silly, you can come down and watch the movie with us!"

"Really, Em? That'd be great, thanks."

"Anytime, babe." Em said as she hugged her best friend.

Casey went back to painting her nails and Emily went downstairs to the front porch to call Sam.

"Hey, Sam, it's Em...it's working."

"Yo, D..." Sam said as he walked into his room.

Derek looked up with Cheeto remains on his shirt and a beer in his hand.

"Dude, it's 10am, why are you drinking beer? My mom is gonna kill you if she sees you."

"No worries, man." Derek said as he burped.

Sam shook his head, "Well, anyways, we're going out today."

Derek got a bolt of energy, "Yeah, man, that's the spirit, where are we going?"

"Emily's house."

Derek dropped his head, "No, man, seriously? Why?"

"Because I have a date with her, so we're going to watch movies...and I don't trust you here with my sisters home, so you're coming with."

Derek groaned, "Fine, but is anyone else going to be there?"

"Nope, just us." Sam lied with a smirk and started walking out the door, "Oh, Derek, one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Please shower before we go. You look disgusting."

Sam walked out and called Emily right away, "Yup, it's all set, noon today."

"Casey, come on, Sam's going to be here any minute!" Emily yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming." Casey yelled from the top of the stairs.

She was wearing old blue jeans and a beautiful cap-sleeve top.

"Case, you look so cute!" Emily commented.

"Thanks, I haven't worn anything other than sweats in awhile, so I thought I would do something different."

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emily said in a sing-song voice.

Casey was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when the boys walked in.

"Casey, come on!" Emily yelled from the family room.

Derek froze and Casey quickly appeared in the doorway and dropped the cup of water when she saw him.

Casey ran back into the kitchen to grab paper towels and Emily followed. Derek immediately put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

Sam came up behind Derek, "Sorry, man, we did what we had to do."

"And what exactly did you have to do?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

"You and Casey man. Emily and I don't like seeing the both of you like this, it's depressing."

"I'm sorry." He responded as he looked down.

"What is _he_ doing here, Em?" Casey growled.

"It's for the best, Case, you were starting to scare me...you're just like a vegetable all day here. Something had to be done."

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"Sam and I just want to see the both of you happy, so go out there and put on your happy face."

Casey didn't even respond...she just walked back out to the family room.

"Hi Sam. Derek." Casey said quickly.

"Hi." Derek said...still looking down.

"Well, hi there Casey, what's new?" Sam asked.

"Not a whole lot." Casey stated.

"Okay, first, we're going to watch Casablanca!" Em said as she entered the room with the popcorn.

Casey and Derek groaned and Sam was excited.

Em sat on Sam's lap on the floor, and Derek and Casey sat next to each other awkwardly on the small love seat.

Derek glanced down and saw Em and Sam fast asleep.

Every now and the, Derek would hear something and look over to see Casey crying and wiping away her tears.

Suddenly, he heard something else; like Casey was going to throw up. He looked over and saw her hand over her mouth.

"Casey?" He asked, alarmed.

She jolted up and ran to the trash can in the corner of the room.

Derek got up after her and grabbed her hair.

A minute or so later, Casey was done...

"Case, are you okay?" Derek asked sensitively.

"I think I just have that flu...you know, the one that's going around."

Derek didn't know of any flu, but agreed with her anyways, "Yeah. Here let me get you a glass of water."

"No, no, I'm fine." She said, trying to refuse his help.

"Case, come on." He said reaching for her hand and bringing her up to her feet.

They walked to the kitchen and he lifted her up onto the counter. She took and sit of the water he gave her...

"So, how have you been, Case?"

"I've been better...you?"

"Pretty much the same. What have you been up to?"

"Umm, honestly, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Yeah, I've been going to a few parties now and then, I got a new fake ID that's pretty real."

She rolled her eyes.

"I've missed you a lot, Spacey, and trust me, I know you've missed me, too." He said with a smirk.

"No."

There was silence, then she continued, "No, I don't trust you."

"Listen, Case," He said with his face becoming serious, "I'm really sorry for what I did. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

She thought for a minute, "Then tell me why you did it."

He paused and sighed, "I can't. It's hard for me to explain these things."

"Try me."

"I can't, Case, I'm sorry, but can't you just trust me again?"

"I don't think so. You know more than anyone that I hate secrets."

"Sorry, Case, I can't tell you."

With that, Derek lifted her off the counter, "I really think you should rest."

She didn't argue...she just let him carry her upstairs onto Emily's bed.

He tucked her in, pulling the covers up, feeling her forehead to see if there was a fever, and kissing her forehead.

He waited until he knew she was fast asleep, walked out of the room and whispered, "I love you, Casey."

Derek closed the door and traveled back downstairs to see Sam and Emily.

"Hey, Derek, where's Casey?" Emily asked.

"She didn't feel well, so I took her upstairs."

"Oh, well, I'm going to go check on her then, you guys can watch sports or whatever guys do." Emily said as she started her climb up the stairs.

She lightly knocked on her door, "Casey?"

"Come in." She heard Casey whisper.

"Sorry, were you asleep?"

"No, just faking it."

"Derek said you were sick, what's wrong?"

"I threw up again. It's like the third day in a row."

"Ew, that's so gro-" Emily froze, "Wait, did you say third day in a row?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked uneasily.

Emily was silent, "Oh, nothing, it wouldn't happen to you." she laughed.


	7. Moment of Truth

"_What_ wouldn't happen to _me_?" Casey asked.

"It's nothing, Case, forget I said anything."

Casey laughed, "Come on, what is it?"

"Okay, well, you sound like the way my mom was when she was pregnant!" Emily said laughing.

Suddenly Casey's laughing stopped. Emily looked over at her and there was a glossy glaze over her eyes and it looked like she was on another planet.

"Case?" Emily asked nervously, "That's silly, right? You haven't had sex, right?"

Casey sat in silence then said something, "Em...I think I should tell you something."

Emily put her face in her hands, "When, where, why, who?"

"Two months ago...my house...drunk...Derek."

Emily froze, "WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT?! You had sex with DEREK and didn't tell me?!"

"It wasn't my proudest moment, Em."

"Ohmigosh, Casey, I really think you're preggers!"

Casey panted heavily, "We have to go to the store NOW."

She grabbed Em's hand and ran downstairs.

Emily grabbed her purse, "Sorry, guys, we'll be back in five minutes.

"Casey! Stop running so fast! It might hurt the baby!" Emily chimed.

"Stop it!" Casey yelled.

They ran inside the corner store and went to the toiletries aisle.

"What ones should I get?!" Casey asked impatiently.

"I don't know, I have my mom's credit card, just grab one of each brand."

They grabbed them and ran to the cashier only to see...Kendra.

"Kenda?!" Casey said in horror, "What are you doing here...with a job?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "My parents wanted me to learn some responsibility, so here I am."

Emily was already dumping the contents onto the basket onto the counter. Kendra's eyes grew wide.

"So who's got the bun in the oven?" She asked cocking her eyebrow.

"My mom." Casey stated, "She's freaking out making us buy all of these."

"Yeah, sure. Okay, that will be 140, and here, I'll throw some of these in for no charge...so _your mom_ is prepared next time." Kendra said as she threw a few condoms into the shopping bag.

We handed over the credit card, took the receipt and ran home.

Casey and Emily ran back into the house to find Derek and Sam still watching sports.

"Hey, guys, we'll only be ten minutes, make yourselves comfy!" Emily said as they ran up the stairs.

"Oh, look, they dropped something." Sam said as he got up and went to go pick it up, "It's a receipt."

"Oooh! What'd they buy?" Derek asked, trying to be a snoop.

Sam looked at it and his eyes went wide, "Um, they bought make up and nail polish remover."

Derek waved it off with his hand, "Girls will be girls."

Sam sighed thanking God that his friend was so gullible.

"Okay, Em, so what do I need to do?"

Emily fumbled with the instructions, "Um, I guess you just pee on it!"

Two cartons of orange juice, seven pregnancy tests, and twenty-three minutes later was the moment of truth for Casey.

She made Emily leave the room and she slowly walked over to the tests.

Emily was in the next room over hoping Casey was okay when she heard a thump.

She opened up her bedroom door and saw Derek running up the stairs.

"What happened?!" Derek yelled.

"I don't know!" Emily said as she opened the door to see a passed out Casey on the ground.

Derek rushed to Casey's side, elevated her head, and tried to wake her up.

"Case, Case, babe, wake up." Derek chanted.

"I'll go get some vinegar to see if the smell will wake her up." Emily said as she ran away.

Derek held onto Casey as he waited for Emily to return. He wondered how this happened, so he looked around. In a matter of seconds, he saw the pregnancy tests and stood up to look at them.

Soon Emily walked into the bathroom again with vinegar.

"SAM!" Emily shrieked.

Sam ran upstairs, "What?" He walked into the bathroom to see Casey _and_ Derek passed out on the bathroom floor.

Within ten minutes, Casey woke up.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"Sweetie, you passed out...you're pregnant." Emily said sweetly.

Casey grabbed her head and tried to orient herself again. She looked next to her and saw Derek on the ground.

"DEREK!" Casey yelped.

Casey looked at Emily with worried eyes.

Emily nodded, "He knows."

Casey lied back down on the ground and curled up into a tiny ball.

Emily stroked her back and then Derek woke up. Casey heard him waking up, but she didn't want to say anything or even look at him.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

Everyone was silent.

Derek looked around. He saw Casey and smiled, but then he remembered the pregnancy tests and looked at the counter and sighed.

Sam and Emily went downstairs to give them privacy.

Derek ran his fingers through Casey's hair, "Case, are you alright?"

"No." Was all Casey could manage as she tried to hold back tears.

Derek knew he was terrified, or else he wouldn't have passed out, but he knew that this must have been even harder on Casey who tried so hard to try and forget that fateful night, but now it would be haunting her for the rest of her life. He knew he had to be strong for the both of them.

Derek picked Casey up and led her to the guest room where they could talk.

He put her in the bed, laid down with her, and put a protective/supportive arm around her stomach.

"Listen, Case, I know you don't trust me...but you've got to trust me now, everything is going to be okay?"

She ignored the question, "Tell me why you lied to me. Tell me now."

He drew in a deep breath and started, "I took your stuff because I like it. I like the way it smells like you. Even if you aren't with me, it feels like you still are, and I never want to lose that feeling...not ever, Casey."

Casey turned over and looked at him in the eyes, "So were you lying when you said you loved me?"

Derek looked shocked, "How did you..."

"Derek, come on, I wasn't really asleep...I'm a good pretender."

"I should have known better." He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Derek started to get up from the bed when he felt Casey's hand, "Derek, stay with me, please."

He looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't say no.

They laid there together for a good five minutes with out saying a word.

"What are we going to do about our baby?" Casey sighed.

"Well, we're going to raise it like a normal kid, with a mom and a dad."

"Do you really believe that we would be able to handle that?"

"Case, we could handle anything."

"Well, I guess we could get a townhouse when we go to Syracuse this fall, but it's probably going to be really expensive."

"We can have dad and Nora help us out." He said before he realized what he had said.

"George and Nora." They said at the same time.

Suddenly, Casey started sobbing uncontrollably.

Derek grabbed her in a huge hug and began stroking her hair, "Case, Case, it's okay, they'll understand."

"No...they...won't...she...trusted...me..." She managed in between sobs.

Derek honestly had no idea what to say back, because Casey probably would lose her mom's trust. So Derek just kept calming her down.

About fifteen minutes later, Casey was almost settled down.

"So are we going to tell Dad and Nora? Because if you think about it, you wouldn't be gaining weight until we're at school, so they wouldn't see you."

This brought another bout of tears. "I'm...going...to...be...huge...and...fat...and...ugly..." She cried.

"Shhhh, Casey, it's normal to gain weight, or the baby wouldn't be healthy...think of it's health! And of course you'll still be beautiful...you'll always be beautiful to me!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You have low standards on what's beautiful! You're attracted to any woman that moves!"

"Oh, come on, Case, you know you're gorgeous. Between your genes and my genes, our kid is going to be the best looking kid in the world."

Casey laughed and hugged him, "Thanks, Derek, I needed that."

By now it was around dinner time, so the two of them came downstairs to eat with Em and Sam.

As soon as Casey entered the kitchen, Emily saw her red eyes and gave her a reassuring hug. Sam clapped Derek on the back and congratulated him.

"What's for dinner?" Derek asked Emily.

"Well, whatever my parents left for me...which doesn't seem like a lot...but they left money too."

"Where are your parents, anyways?" Sam asked.

"Oh, they took Dimi on a month and a half long Alaskan cruise. I was totally jealous, but I really need to get ready for college this summer."

"Hmm." Derek thought out loud.

"What?" Emily asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, can Case and I take the spare bedroom while your parents are gone? I don't think it would be a good idea to be away from her during her 'fragile' state," Derek said as Casey pushed him playfully, "and we cannot go to our parents house without them finding out."

"Yeah, that's totally fine with me...but if you are going to have some hot hot sex, please warn me so I can evacuate the premises." Emily said.

Casey and Derek both laughed and Derek said, "Well, you might as well get out now!" as he grabbed Casey's waist and gave her a huge kiss and tried to look hot and heavy.

"Ew, gross, I suddenly don't have an appetite." Sam said as he got up from the counter.

"I'm with Sam." Em said, "We'll go out to dinner, you guys can help yourselves to anything...but please...don't have sex on my bed."

"I can't make any promises!" Derek said as he was still latching on to Casey's waist.

Casey just laughed as Em and Sam left.

They ate a quick dinner and headed upstairs.

Derek got ready for bed as Casey was already ready and reading in the bed.

"Hey, Case, I'm going to call the doctor tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good, just don't call the normal one...she'll call my mom."

He climbed into bed and within minutes, they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Dr Visit

"Case, come on! You're going to be late for your first doctor's appointment!" Derek yelled up the stairs.

"I'm comin! Be patient!" She said as she began her descent.

He held her hand as he escorted her to his car. He even opened the door for her.

After he climbed in, Casey said, "Derek, you have become such a gentleman! I'm so proud of you." and then she kissed him.

"It's just the beginning, babe." He said as he started the car.

They arrived at the doctor's office and only had to wait five minutes before going into the exam room.

They were holding hands, and Casey could feel him shudder.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just hate doctors' offices...they just look so clean and fragile."

"Sweetie, it's okay, you're not even the one who the appointment's for! All you need to do is sit back and relax."

He sat back in his chair as Casey put her feet in the stir ups. Soon the doctor came in.

"Casey, I'm Dr. Mallory Samson," She said extending her hand, "And you must be Derek."

He nodded and shook her hand.

"So you took a pregnancy test and it was positive?" She asked.

Derek laughed, "Try seven pregnancy tests."

Casey scowled, "Yes, they were _all_ positive."

"Okay, I'm just going to check this out and we'll see how far along you are."

The doctor did all the necessary procedures.

"Okay, it seems like your baby is perfectly healthy and you are about 10 weeks along. The due date is actually going to be December 24th...Christmas Eve! That's going to be a busy week!"

"Ooo! That's so exciting!" Casey squealed and looked over to Derek.

Derek smiled, "That's great, honey."

They finished up the appointment, headed back to the house, and Casey climbed into bed to watch some TV while Derek was getting ready to go out with Sam.

"Derek." Casey called out.

"What is it?" He asked as he came back into the room.

"Do you promise to never leave me or the baby...even if it's scary?"

"Case, come on," He said as he plopped down next to her and stroked her hair, "What brought this about?"

"I'm watching this show, and her husband left because he couldn't commit to a child!" She said with her eyes tearing up, "And I think it would be more likely for you to leave because we aren't even married!"

"Case, baby, it's going to be fine, I will never leave you, ever."

"Promise?"

"Forever and ever."

"Thank you...and I'm sure if the baby could talk, it would be thanking you too."

Derek hugged her and headed out for his night hanging out with Sam.

He got into his car and pulled up to Sam's.

"Yo, D, I was thinkin how bout we hit up a couple bars tonight, get wasted, then crash here and play video games."

"Okay, whenever I wanted to do that, you always said no."

"I know, I just miss ya, man! Let's live it up before you have a kid!"

"Sam, I don't know, I don't think Case--"

"Dude, you are so whipped! Come on!"

"How about we just stay in and play video games or something?"

"Ugh, fine, but only because I'm afraid if you get in trouble with Casey, I'll be in trouble. And I always knew Casey was scary...but pregnant Casey is much scarier."

"I'm with ya there."

They went inside and played Halo 3 until midnight.

"Well, Sammy, I better go, Casey is probably freaking out, especially since I left my phone at home."

"We will still have to go clubbin some night!"

"Definitely!"

Derek drove home slowly to observe the quiet, because he knew that his life wouldn't be as serene anymore. He slowly opened the door and walked inside the house.

"DER-EK! Where were you?!" Casey shrieked.

"Hun, I told you I was going to Sam's. We played video games."

"Oh...yeah, I forgot...i fell asleep and forgot where you were...sorry." She said solemnly.

He brought her close to his chest, "No worries, babe."

"I love you." She said looking up at him.

"I love you too, even though you're crazy." He laughed.

She snuggled close to him, then went upstairs for bed.


	9. A Day to Remember

_9 Weeks Later_

Derek and Casey got everything set up in their small, two bedroom townhouse.

They convinced Nora and George to let them live together, so they made sure it had to two bedrooms. Little did they know what Derek and Casey shared a room and the other room was for their grandchild.

"Derek, where's the bedding...I want to make up the bed." Casey asked.

"It's in this box, here, let me do it, relax on the couch." He offered.

"Geez Derek, I may be pregnant but I'm not a senior citizen with osteoporosis!"

"Fine, we'll do it together."

They made up the bed quickly and she collapsed onto it.

"Mmm I love this bed. You were right, the pillow top mattress was very necessary." She said laughing.

"I told you that you'd love it!" He said as he laid down next to her.

Within a matter of seconds, Casey was unbuttoning Derek's shirt.

"Case," he groaned, "what about the baby? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine! Did you hear the doctor's list of Do's and Don't s? She said as she started to shimmy off his pants.

"Okay, but if I do anything that hurts you, tell me right away, I don't want anything going wrong."

The next morning, Casey woke up feeling refreshed. She looked over to see a glass of orange juice and a fruit cup sitting for her. There was also a note.

_Casey_

_Good morning. Sleep well ;) ?_

_I had an early class, yours isn't til the _

_afternoon. Just relax, babe._

_I love you._

_Derek_

She yawned and looked at the clock; it was 10am. Her class wasn't until noon, so she decided to eat and take a nice long bubble bath.

Around eleven, Derek strolled into the townhouse.

"Case!" He shouted and he entered.

"I'm in here!" She yelled from the tub.

He ran in and kissed her, "I have the best news, Nora and George are taking Liz, Ed and Marti on a cruise this Christmas, so we don't even have to think of an excuse on why we can't celebrate with them!"

"A cruise? Wow, that's great." She said flatly.

"Case, what is it?"

"I _always_ wanted to go on a cruise, and now they're all going and I can't."

He thought about this for a moment, "I promise, someday I will take you on the best cruise in the world...even better than the one this Christmas. But just think, you will be having so much more fun than them...we're having a baby!"

She smiled when she noticed his excitement, "Yeah, that totally is more exciting!"

"Good, now go get ready for class before I come in there with ya and you're late!"

He left the room as she climbed out of the tub.

Derek went to the kitchen so that he could unload the dishwasher. Suddenly, he heard a squeal/shriek.

He sprinted to the bathroom.

Casey was wrapped in her towel, hunched over and grabbing her stomach.

He rushed to her side, "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, it's just kicking me!" She said laughing.

Derek was relieved, "Can I...?"

Casey looked up at him, "Oh, of course!"

He put his hand on her stomach and felt the little back kicking.

A smile immediately appeared on his face.

He kissed her and left so that she could get ready for class.

Class went on also per usual, so then Casey returned back home and grabbed the mail.

"Derek!" She said in a sing-song voice as she entered, "You've got mail from the hockey department!"

"Let me see!" He said as he walked in.

He opened it immediately, "Hmm, Annual Hockey Gala at the Hilton. Wanna come?"

"Yeah!" She said, "I could use some excitement."

"Aw, I'm hurt, you don't think _I'm_ exciting anymore?"

"Hmmm." Casey thought as she danced around, "Nope!" she said as she grabbed the invitation from his hands.

She went to the bedroom so that she could read the invitation again.

Suddenly the phone rang, "Der, can you get that?" She called from the other room.

"Hello...yes...well, tomorrow I guess...okay...thanks."

"Case!" He shouted, "You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at noon, I have class, but you have off."

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Casey MacDonald." The receptionist called out.

Casey stood up and went to the designated room.

The new doctor (she's at college in Syracuse now) walked in and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Alisa Musebon, you're Casey I presume?"

"Yes, hello."

"So you're planning on raising this child alone?"

Casey nearly choked, "N-no why?"

"Well, you're here alone, and the father usually comes to all of the appointments."

"Yes, well this was the first one he missed because he has class now." Casey said defiantly.

"Yes...okay then...so you're 19 weeks along! Have you been feeling the kicking?"

"Yes, it just started to other day."

"Good, good." She said as her finger ran down her sheet, "And you're obviously 'showing' so that's good."

Casey scowled when she heard this..._it was NORMAL to gain weight!_

"Okay, so I'm just going to do the standard procedure. The gel will be cold."

Casey shivered as the goo was put on her warm stomach.

"Okay, all standard procedures are taken care of, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Casey's heart jumped, "Yes please!"

The doctor looked at the screen, "Hmm, it seems that your baby is crossing its legs, if you come back tomorrow afternoon, it probably would have shifted, so you can have one of our trained technicians look and tell you!"

"Oh," She said disappointed, "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow."

Casey drove back to the townhouse, and by then Derek was home.

"Hey, Babe, how was the appointment?"

"It was fine, the doctor was kinda rude." She said with a pout.

"Aww, it's okay, she knows nothin. Did you find out the sex of the baby?!"

"Well, almost...it was sitting Indian style!"

"So our baby's an Indian?" He asked pretending to be confused.

"Shut up." She said as she playfully slapped his arm, "Oh, by the way, I need to go to the mall tonight so I can get a dress for the gala tomorrow!"

"Okay, do you just want to go now so we can grab dinner?"

"Yeah, let me just pee...I'm goin every two seconds."

He laughed as he waited for her.

A minute later, they were heading out to the car and on their way.

"Oh! Derek! Look at this dress! Do you think it'd be okay?"

"Case, that dress is 200, you know we can't afford it. We need to rely on savings until hockey season's over."

"Ugh!" She groaned, "Fine, this one is only 35, can I get it?"

He looked into the blue eyes and sad pout and gave in, "Fine, you can get it."

"Yay!" She exclaimed and she hugged him and kissed his neck.

They went back home and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Casey snuck out of the house around 8am and went to the doctor.

The technician told Casey and she was thrilled.

"Really?!" Casey shouted, almost crying, "This is so exciting!"

Casey rushed home and joined Derek in bed without him even stirring.

She soon fell asleep, only to be awaken by Derek an hour later.

"Case, wake up..." He whispered.

"I'm up." She said with her eyes closed.

"No you aren't!" He laughed.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at his face, "What?"

"I'm going to the store, is there anything you want?"

"Yes, I want Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, salt and vinegar chips, dill pickles, and lobster."

Derek shuddered, "Um, okay? Is that it?"

"For now...keep your phone on you if I decide I want more."

"Will do." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Then Casey fell back asleep.

Derek was at the store when his phone rang.

_Please don't be Casey. Please don't be Casey_.

He looked at the caller ID and it said Sam.

"Hey Sammy Boy...what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Just doing some shopping for Casey."

"Ew, like chick stuff?"

"Hardly...she's having me buy mint ice cream, salt and vinegar chips, pickles and lobster."

"Ew, man, that's gross...thank God she's not kissing me."

"Don't remind me." Derek groaned.

"Well, anyways...I called to make sure you're going to the Gala tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"I heard they're announcing captain tonight!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, well I just wanted to give you the heads up...Peace."

Derek quickly zipped through the aisles grabbing Casey's food.

He soon returned home and Casey was in the shower.

"Case, I'm home!"

He heard the water turn off and she ran to the kitchen.

"Mmmm pickles!" She said as she grabbed one, "Do you know what would taste really good right now?"

"Hmm, mint ice cream? Salt and vinegar chips? Lobster?" He asked desperately.

"No. Chocolate chip cheesecake!"

Derek groaned, knowing he would need to go out again, "You want me to go get some?"

She smiled innocently, "Please."

"Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Twenty one minutes later, he arrived home.

"You're late! You said 20 minutes and its been 21!"

"Casey, there was traffic." He said as he tried to control his anger.

While at the store, he literally had to fight a senior citizen for the last slice of cheesecake.

Casey took a bite, "Ugh! What is this?"

"What?" He asked desperately, "What is wrong?"

"Der, this is_ raspberry_ cheesecake, I wanted chocolate chip." She said sweetly, "But that's okay, I can see you don't really care..."

"Casey, I do care." He protested.

"Prove it." She said holding the cheesecake away from her.

He sighed and went back to the car to go to the store.

"That's him! He's the criminal!" Derek heard from behind him as he was looking at cheesecakes.

He turned around to see the senior citizen and the supermarket security on his tail.

_Shit._ He cursed to himself.

In a moment they were handcuffing Derek, "I'm sorry sir, that is an extreme offense, stealing a cheesecake from a senior citizen's shopping cart."

"Are you serious? Okay, can you just hear me out?"

They paused and let him continue.

"My girlfriend is five months pregnant and this is my third time to the store today because she keeps sending me back to get her food that she craves...salt and vinegar chips, mint ice cream, lobster, pickles! It's endless, I think I'm going crazy because each time I resist, she says I don't care!"

He officers looked at him with pity, "I know exactly what you're going through...my wife insisted on having artichoke pizza every night for a week, and if I didn't eat it, she would accuse me of not caring and I would have to sleep on the couch. I guess we could let you off with a warning."

"Thank you so much officers."

"You're welcome, but beware, the worst cravings are about to come. Pretty soon it will end up being 4am and she'll want sushi...but she's not allowed to have it...so she will throw a fit...just give her California rolls."

"Thanks for the tips, guys! Have a nice afternoon!" Derek said as he went to check out.

Within ten minutes he was home.

"What took you so long?" Casey asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Well, I was almost arrested, but they let me off the hook."

Casey spit out her water, "What?!"

"I stole a slice of cheesecake from an old woman's cart and the authorities got involved."

"Aww, Der, you do care." She said as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Of course I do. Now here's your chocolate chip cheesecake."

She smiled and took a bite, "Mmm, that was good."

Then she walked away. He just stared.

"That's all you're going to eat of it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was really yummy though!" She called out from the bedroom.

He sighed and cleaned it up.

"Case, come on! We're going to be late for the Gala!" Derek called as he frantically looked at his watch.

"Can you zip me up?" She asked.

She came out of the bedroom with her dress half zipped, "You look gorgeous, Case."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Der."

He zipped her up and the headed downstairs.

They walked out and there was a limo in the lot.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." He announced as the driver opened the door.

"You got this for us?!" She said excitedly.

"Yup, now get in!"

The ride to the gala was short and when they arrived they spotted Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Casey said.

"Casey, you're glowing." Sam said then turned to Derek, "That's what you're supposed to say when someone's pregnant, right?"

Casey rolled her eyes and Derek answered, "Yes, Sam."

They took their seats and in the middle of dinner, the coach had an announcement.

"I would like to take this opportunity to announce who this year's captain will be. This player has shown exceptional leadership, charisma, and devotion. This year's captain will be, Mr. Derek Venturi!"

Casey screamed in joy and gave him a big kiss.

Derek was shocked, after all, he only was a freshman.

After everyone settled down, people started dancing. Naturally, Casey pulled Derek onto the dance floor.

"Congratulations, Mr. Captain. Maybe one day your son will be able to be as great of a hockey player as his daddy it." Casey said as she smirked.

Derek hands let go of Casey, "You're having a boy? We're having a boy?!" His excitement was indescribable. He had never been this happy in his whole life.

"Yup, a beautiful baby boy."

Derek then gave Casey the most passionate kiss neither of them had ever experienced.

"I love you so much, Case."

"I love you, too, Derek. I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass today."

"It's fine, every thing's good, we're all still happy."

She smiled. And suddenly Derek stopped dancing.

Derek got down on one knee and looked up at Casey as he opened a tiny box.

"Casey MacDonald," her heart stopped, "will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Mrs. Casey Venturi. It would make me the happiest man in the world."

Casey started to cry, "Of course I will."

With that, he slid a 1 karat diamond onto her slender finger and gave her a big kiss. They didn't even realize the people around them that were clapping. For one moment, the world stood still for them.


	10. A Row

_Casey is 24 Weeks Pregnant_

"Derek! Wake up! First birthing class today!" Casey said as she bounced on the bed.

"I'm up." He said as he tried to open his eyes.

"No you aren't!" She said as she crept over him, "Time to tickle!"

"Ahhhhh!" He yelped as she dove for his sides, "Okay, okay! I'm up!"

"Good, I'm going to go make breakfast then we can go."

She walked off to the kitchen.

_That woman is going to be the death of me_. Derek thought to himself.

They ate quickly and headed off to the class.

"Okay, let's begin by saying our names." The instructor began.

"This is a really big class." Casey whispered to Derek as she looked around the room.

Derek nodded as they looked around, then it was their turn to say hello, "Hi, I'm Derek Venturi and this is my fiancé, Casey."

"Hi Derek and Casey." The crowd replied.

"Derek?! Casey?!" They heard from across the room.

Derek and Casey shrunk back in horror...someone they knew was here...

Suddenly the person came into sight... "Sheldon?" Casey managed.

"Yeah! Hey guys!" He said as he made his way over to them.

"Sheldon, what are _you_ doing here?" Derek asked, kinda rudely.

"My mom is pregnant! Kinda crazy, huh? I'm here because my dad's at work."

Then his mom appeared.

"Casey, Derek! Who would have thought?" Mrs. Schlepper said.

"Haha, not us!" Derek responded.

"Wow, your parents must be thrilled you're actually getting along!" She laughed.

Derek and Casey were silent.

"Wait...do they know about this?" She asked as she pointed at Casey's stomach.

Derek moved his hand protectively over the her stomach. And they were silent again.

"Oh my goodness! How could they not know?"

"Well, we moved out here for college, so it never came up...you aren't going to tell them are you?" Casey asked with fear.

Mrs. Schlepper thought about this... "No...You are." She said as she cocked and eyebrow.

"What?" Derek responded.

"You need to tell them. I couldn't even imagine if one of my kids had a child with out telling me...let alone two of my kids!"

Derek and Casey sighed.

"I'll call them tomorrow night, so if you didn't tell them by then, they're hearing it from me."

"Okay, class let's begin!" The instructor said.

The rest of the class was simple and as soon as it was over, they darted to the car to avoid further conversation.

Derek drove very fast home so they could decide what was going to happen. Suddenly he heard sobs next to him.

"Case, what's wrong." Derek asked, concerned, reaching out his hand to hold hers.

"I can't tell my mom." Was all Casey said.

"Come on, Case, you heard Mrs. Schlepp, she's going to tell! And don't you think Nora and George would have wanted to hear it from us?"

"Yes," Casey pouted, "But my mom always thought I was the responsible one...not the terrible teenage mother!"

"Case, you're not terrible, and as far as I'm concerned, you're going to be the best mother ever. You read every parenting book and you love kids. There is nothing to worry about."

"I'm worried about my family." She said, ending the conversation.

They soon arrived home and Casey retreated to their bed to lie down.

Derek had no idea what to do, so he followed her.

"Case, I'm going to call them now. They are going to find out sooner than later, and I'd rather them hear it from us."

"Fine." She said though her tears.

Derek grabbed his cell phone, dialed the home phone number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" He heard Nora's sweet voice.

"Hi, Nora, it's Casey and Derek."

"Oh! Hello! How's school! We miss you!"

"We're...good. Is the family home?" Derek asked as Casey's eyes filled with panic.

"We can't tell the whole family!" Casey whispered.

"Yes, the family is home...why?" Nora responded.

"Well, we kinda need to have a family meeting via conference call." Derek said.

"Okay, let me round them up and I'll put you on speaker.

Derek held Casey's hand as they waited for the family to be ready.

"Okay, we're all here!" Nora said.

"Okay." He began, taking a few deep breaths, "Casey and I have some serious news."

The other end was silent.

"I'm pregnant." Casey said flatly.

The other end was still silent until, "Yay! A baby!" Marti squealed.

She then quieted down, "Pregnant?" Nora repeated.

Casey nodded even though she knew they couldn't see her.

"Who in the hell is the father?!" George asked angrily.

"Me." Derek said quietly.

They suddenly heard a thump on the other line.

"...Nora!" George yelled.

Casey looked at Derek, "Mom! Mom!" She yelled into the phone.

"This wasn't the best timing, Bro." Edwin said into the phone and hung up.

Casey and Derek just stared at the phone.

"We have to go to London. Now." Derek said as Casey was already getting up and heading towards the closet.

"Derek, call the airport, we need the soonest flight...I'll pack the bags."

Casey frantically shoved a bunch of their clothes into a small duffel bag, because a lot of their stuff was still back home.

"Okay, our flight leaves in an hour, let's go." Derek said as he grabbed the bag.

Casey started heading out the door with him and to the car.

They were on the way to the 481 when Casey said, "Derek, pull over."

"What? Casey I can't, there's too much traffic." Derek pleaded.

"PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER!" She screamed.

He swerved over dodging cars and she opened her door.

"Casey?" Derek asked.

Suddenly she threw up all over the side of the road. Then she climbed back in as she wiped her mouth.

"Case, are you okay, sweetie." He asked as he rubbed her back.

"No." She answered.

He continued onto the airport and made it there in 10 minutes.

They went though security and proceeded to their gate.

Eventually the plane boarded and within an hour they were in London, Ontario.

They grabbed a cab and went home.

When they opened the door, Nora was on the coach with an ice pack on her head, George was sitting at the table with his head in his hands, Liz and Ed were at the coffee table talking in hushed voices, and Marti was playing with her Barbie dolls.

"We're home." Casey said quietly.

Everyone looked up.

Nora rushed off the couch to her daughter's side.

"I'm so sorry!" Nora cried and Casey started crying, too.

"No! I'm sorry, Mom, it was so irresponsible of me!" Casey said.

Meanwhile Derek walked over to his dad, "Hey, dad."

"I can't handle this now Derek." George gritted through his teeth.

"I'm not asking you to _handle_ it, I just said 'hello'."

George got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Casey!" Liz said as she hugged her older sister.

"Liz, I've missed you!" Casey laughed.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" She said staring at her stomach.

"A boy." Casey smiled as she looked a Derek.

"Eww!" Marti said, "We don't need any more boys here!"

"Haha, sorry, Marti, they wouldn't let me choose."

They all sat down at the dinner table to eat their dinner...all but George.

"I'm sorry about George. He was freaking out because he didn't want the same mistake happening to you that happened to him and Abby. After all, he was only 20 when Derek was born."

"This isn't a mistake." Derek said as he put his hand over Casey's stomach.

Nora looked horrified, "Well it's not like you planned on it!"

"No, we didn't, but we are still going to love it like we planned on it." Casey said.

Suddenly Edwin chirped in, "Woah, Casey, nice rock!"

The whole tables' eyes glared to Casey's engagement ring.

George walked in, "Seriously? You two seriously think that you are going to be able to stay married? Marriage is one of the hardest things in life! Especially when you're as young as yourselves!"

"Dad, we have everything under control." Derek said calmly.

"You obviously don't if you knocked up your step-sister!"

Casey ran up to her old bedroom.

"Thanks, dad." Derek scowled as he went up to follow Casey.

"I knew this was a mistake...but now it's too late to have an abortion."

Derek was shocked at what Casey was saying, "Casey, come on, I love you, you love me, we love our baby boy and he's not even born yet!"

Casey stared at him.

"George was right." Casey mumbled.

"What was that?" Derek asked as he leaned closer.

"I said GEORGE WAS RIGHT!" She shouted, "I can't get married!" She said as she started to take off her ring, "I'm just a kid! I don't know how to raise a family! I just want to be a normal college student."

By the end of her rant, she was crying.

"Casey, don't do this." Derek warned.

"I'm sorry, Derek, but there's really nothing else we can do. I'll have this baby and put it up for adoption or you can take him."

Derek's heart sank, "I don't believe you, Casey MacDonald."

"Well you're going to have to _trust_ me on this one." She said as she left the room and went to Lizzie's.

Derek just laid back on her bed.

"What happened to me?" He said out loud to himself, "What the hell happened to us?"


	11. Same Old, Same Old

Hey readers! Sorry it's been awhile...i was in mexico and florida for awhile...ooh and my brother got married and I had a ton of finals! Sooo anyways, i'm back! Enjoy!

"Em! It's me." Casey cried into the phone while hiding in her sister's bedroom.

"Case? What's wrong?"

"I'm at my parents house...we told them."

"WHAT?! No way! How did they react? Was your mom okay?"

"Umm, the kids were happy, George is giving us the semi-silent treatment, and my mom passed out."

"Ohmygosh! Is she okay now?"

"Yes, I hope so...Em, I think I just made a huge mistake..."

"Well, Case, you had to tell them someti--"

"No, not that," Casey said as she took a deep breath, "I just told Derek I didn't want to marry him and the baby was a mistake."

The other end was silent for a moment, but Casey knew she was still there.

"Can't you go tell him you're sorry?"

"It's different this time, Em...can I stay at your parents place with you tonight?"

"You know you're always welcome...I'll leave the front door unlocked."

"Thanks, Em, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Casey didn't even pack a bag because she didn't want to go back to her room and see him again. She ran out the front door before anyone could stop her and went right into Emily's house.

"Case." Emily said as she enveloped Casey in a giant hug.

"Em, I really screwed up." Casey said, crying.

"We all screw up sometimes, babe, no worries, I'll think of something."

Casey laid down on Emily's bed and soon fell asleep...meanwhile, Emily took out her phone.

"Derek?" Emily growled into the phone.

"Hey, Emily." Derek said solemnly.

"You need to get your ass over here. Casey is sleeping in my bed at the moment and I don't want her living here for another two months like before! I love Casey, but that was complete hell!"

"Emily, I can't, she said she doesn't want to marry me...which basically is code that she doesn't want to see me. I just need to give her time. Send her back to our townhouse if you need to, I guess I could stay here in London."

"Ugh! You're so lame, you know you love each other! I have no idea how I always get stuck in the middle of this shit!"

With that, she hung up the phone.

Derek sighed on his old bed and fell asleep.

Next thing he knew it was morning and he heard a knocking on his door.

"Go away." He said, like a moody teenage girl.

Edwin soon appeared in his room.

"Dude, I have some news you might like to here...it's why you shouldn't have told Nora so suddenly."

Derek sat up, alarmed, "What is it?"

"Derek, Nora has hypertensive heart disease."

"Leave it up to Edwin to say things no one understands." Derek said as he played with his phone.

Edwin rolled his eyes, "It's a heart disease. Her heart can't just take news like that. She can have a heart attack and die!"

Derek was silent...then he spoke up, "Does Casey know about this?"

"No." Edwin stated, "Nora is trying to figure out how to tell her."

Derek got up, left the room and headed downstairs. Nora was sitting on the couch knitting baby booties.

Derek walked right over to her and gave her a hug. She started to laugh and looked at him.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I had no idea about your heart."

She seemed shocked at first, "Does Casey know?"

"No, Edwin just told me. You really need to tell her, Nora."

"I know, Derek, I know, I just don't know how to tell her. Can't you just tell her?"

Derek looked down and his hands and held up Casey's engagement ring, "Umm, I don't know if we're really speaking at the moment."

"Ohh, Derek, what happened?"

"Basically, you and Dad scared her." Derek stated.

"Oh, Derek, this is all my fault, if only I'd been happier for her..." She thought for a moment, "Ya know what? We need to fix this."

Nora stood up from the couch, "Family meeting, pronto!"

The kids and George all eventually filtered into the family room.

"Family," she addressed, "Casey dumped Derek!"

Everyone gasped.

"We need them together...we know they belong together and the baby doesn't want to have a broken family from the get-go!"

The family voiced their "yeahs."

Marti piped up, "So what are we going to do?"

All Nora and Derek smirked, they were thinking the same thing...

**Mmmmmmmmmk more to come...hopefully soon...I'm heading to nyc this week, so i'll see what I can do...as always, please review! thanks!**


	12. It's Okay

**I'm so so so so so sorry for taking this long to update! I've been sooooo busy! With all the holidays coming up I have been going coast to coast back and forth to visit my mom in la and my dad in nyc—insane and jet-lagged 24/7! i'll try and update after this much quicker, but I think i'm going to cabo for the holidays! forgive me? :)**

Disclaimer: still don't own lwd

Casey woke up at Emily's house to the smell of waffles.

"Mornin', Case." Emily said as Casey slowly headed downstairs.

Casey's eyes were still red from crying all night.

"Morning." Casey said flatly.

"Hurry up and eat. Your mom is taking you out shopping today at noon." Emily said.

Casey felt her stomach drop and felt weak, "Okay."

Casey ate up and got ready. Within an hour her mom was honking the car's horn in Emily's driveway.

"Hey, Mom." Casey whispered as she slid into her mom's car.

"Hey, Case!" Her always cheery mother said, "I was figuring we could head to the mall and get some stuff for my grand baby!"

"Ugh, okay." Casey grumbled.

"Case," her mother began, barely looking at the road as she turned to face her daughter, "this baby is a blessing. All babies are blessings. This little baby needs you to love him."

After Nora said that, Casey just started to sob. Nora pulled the car over.

"H...h...ow...c...an...I...l...l...l...ove...it....s...s...o...much...w...w...ith...all...the...t...t...rou...b...ble...it's...c...caused?" Casey sobbed into her mom's lap.

"Casey, sweetie, I still loved you when you broke my favorite vase!"

Casey looked at her with teary eyes, "That's different, Mom."

Nora sighed, "You know what, I'm beginning to feel that this isn't really about 'all the trouble it's caused.' Tell me what's on your mind, sweetheart."

Casey broke down again, "I can't raise this baby with out a father! I messed it all up and told him everything was a mistake! Now he probably hates me..." and she rambled on.

"Shh, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I think you should tell him how you feel, not me! Let's go shopping now to get your mind off of him."

After much reassuring, Nora and Casey finally arrived at the mall.

"Let's go to Pottery Barn Kids." Nora exclaimed.

She grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her inside.

"What colour are you thinking for the nursery?" Nora asked as she looked at different cribs.

"I don't know," Casey said, uninterested, "maybe blue."

Nora found a set that she loved, "How about this blue nautical set?! Isn't it just adorable!"

Casey smiled, "Yeah, I like that one."

"Then it's settled, we're getting it. My treat." Nora grinned.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Sweetie." She said as she hugged her daughter.

They bought the sheets and placed the order for the crib and changing table. Then Nora decided to take Casey home.

"Mom, would you mind just dropping me off at Emily's?" Casey pleaded.

"Hmm, I don't think Emily's home." Nora said, unconvincing.

"Mom, come on."

"No, how about we go back home and I make you some pasta!" Nora said awkwardly.

"Or you can just take me to Emily's?" Casey asked suspiciously.

Nora pulled into their driveway and told Casey that she would get the bedding and just go inside.

Casey opened the front door and stepped inside. There were candles everywhere and rose pedals all over the floor leading a pathway upstairs. Before following it, Casey turned around to look at her mother, but she saw her driving away and waving! Casey shook her head and started following the trail. There were little notes on the wall of the stairway saying, "I love you." "Forever and ever." "Forgive me."

Casey's eyes started to tear up and she got to the top of the stairs. The trail went straight to Derek's bedroom.

"Derek?" Casey whispered as she slowly opened his bedroom door.

"Casey!" Derek exclaimed as he got up from his bed, ran over to Casey, and gave her a huge kiss.

Casey immediately returned the kiss and started to cry.

Derek pulled back as soon as he felt her salty tears invade their kiss, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Derek." She whispered as she pulled him into a hug, still sobbing.

Derek "shh"-ed her and patted her back. He led her to the bed to sit down.

After Casey calmed down, she asked, "So where is the family?"

"Out." Derek smiled.

"They were in on this weren't they?"

"A family like ours? Definitely."

Casey laughed, "I'm so sorry I went crazy on you, it isn't your fault...well actually it's both of our faults...but it isn't really a fault, it's a blessing."

"I know. I love you so much, Case."

"I love you, too."

"Now, I know I said I would never leave you," Derek said and fear automatically filled Casey's eyes, "but I think you should promise me that you will never leave me either."

Casey smiled, "Of course, Der."

Derek grabbed her and pinned her to the bed and started to kiss her feverishly. Soon the clothes came off...and you know what goes on from there...it's a good thing the family was "out!"


End file.
